tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Piąty Ninja
Hejka Wszystkim Ninja! Piąty Ninja to kolejne opo w mojej karierze. Nie powiem kto jest tytułowym Piątym Ninja ale gwarantuje, że kogoś takiego to jeszcze w żadnym z opo nie było. Gwarantuje, że oniemiejecie od 2 rozdziału. No chyba, że ktoś naprawdę aż za dobrze zacznie swe podejrzenia rozwijać. Błagam, nie mówcie, że wiecie ani w komach ani na czacie. To po jest wyjątkowe a dlatego że rodziały będą... RAZ NA DWA TYGODNIE :P Ha, ha... uwielbiam dołować. Jestem i romantyczką i dramatyczką w jednym :P Więc zacznijmy. ''Rozdział 1~Kto skrywa się pod maską?~ Dochodziła dwudziesta druga a żółwie razem zApril i Casey’m siedzieli w osiedlowym parku rozmawiając ze sobą. Dziewczyna oraz Mikey siedzieli na huśtawce, Leo z Casey’m na karuzeli, Raph na pojemniku ze śmieciami a Donnie stał. To był pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni kiedy nie trzeba było patrolować. Mogli posiedzieć wspólnie i nie walczyć. -Hej, wybierzemy się gdzieś w ten weekend?-spytał Mikey. -Niby gdzie?-odparł Raph. -No… na przykład do Murakamiego-zaproponował.- Na Pizza Gyozę. -A może do kina?-wtrącił Casey z uśmiechem patrząc na[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach|[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach| April]]]]. -Ale jak my mamy tam iść-spytał Leo. Donnie zauważając wzrok Jonesa skierowany na przyjaciółkę postanowił działać. -Możemy się przebrać-wyrwał podchodząc do rudowłosej. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli czyjś szybki bieg po dachach. Zdziwieni ruszyli za dźwiękiem. Wskoczyli na najbliższy dach zauważając ciemną postać. Ruszyli za nią. Przeskoczyli na następny budynek wyciągając broń. Gdy stanęli na podłożu okazało się, że tajemnicza postać zniknęła. Przyjaciele stanęli blisko siebie czując, że ona nadal gdzieś tu jest. Wtem coś ostrego dzióbnęło Mikey[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach|[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach|[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach| go]]]]]] w nogę. Potem czyjąś ręka złapała ramię April. Dzięczyna gwałtownie odwróciła się wyciągając Tessen przed siebie. Wszyscy trochę przerażeni zaczęli cofać się do tyłu. Wtedy Raph usłyszał za sobą czyjś ruch. Gwałtownie złapał przeciwnika za rękę powalając na ziemię. Zobaczył tylko osobę w czarnym stroju, kapturze i masce. Gdy żółw już miał mu ją zdjąć, istota niespodziewanie wyrwała się mu i zaczęła uciekać. -Brać go!-zawołał Leo. Wszyscy ruszyli za postacią. Casey prawie[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach|[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach| go]]]] już dorwał. Podciał mu nogi kijem do hokeja, ale nieznajomy podskoczył do góry, złamał go stopą a następnie odkopnął chłopaka tak, że poszybował na sąsiedni dach. Mikey wycelował w istotę nunchaku a ona złapała jego koniec po czym zakręcając żółwiem cisnął nim w Rapha. Donnie odepchnął przeciwnika kijem. Ten szybko wstał rzucając się na niego. Kopnął go odrzucając do Leo. Brat szybko wstał zamachując kataną. Ale nagle nieznajomy obronił się swoim mieczem. Żółwia zamurowało a przeciwnik odepchnął go mocno. Nagle ktoś uderzył go w głowę. A raczej coś. Wróg odwrócił się widząc[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach|[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach| April]]]]. Dziewczyna złapała swój Tessen stając w pozycji bojowej. Nieznajomy schowało miecz podchodząc do niej. Rudowłosa z nieufnym spojrzeniem zaczęła się cofać. -Nie bój się-powiedział.- Nic ci nie zrobię. Nastolatka nie zamierzała mu wierzyć i nie przestała się cofać. Nagle potknęła się o krawędź dachu. Gdy już prawie wypadła niespodziewanie poczuła na plecach czyjąś rękę. Spojrzała przed siebie widząc, że ta sama osoba, która jeszcze przed chwilą atakowała jej przyjaciół, ratuje jej życie. Postać złapała lewą dłoń April pomagając z powrotem stanąć jej na podłożu. -Wszystko w porządku?-spytał. Dziewczyna stała zaskoczona w objęciach nieznajomego. Odchylała do tyłu głowę mocno zawstydzona. -Zostaw ją!-zawołał Donnie. Nagle Raph złapał przeciwnika odpychając o April. Nastolatka podeszła do niego ściągając mu maskę. Widząc jego twarz stanęła zaszokowana. -Niemożliwe-powiedziała. Do przyjaciółki podeszła reszta drużyny wbijając wzrok w postać. -Niewiarygodne- wydusił Leo. -O kurczę-dodał Mikey. -Aż mi słów zabrakło-rzekł Donnie. -Coś porąbanego- wtrącił Raph. -Totalny odlot!-krzyknął Casey. April z wrażenia upuściła maskę. Wszystkich zupełnie zatkało. Czegoś takiego w życiu się nie spodziewali. Rozdział 2~ Nienajlepszy początek~ Oczom przyjaciół ukazał się humanoidalny żółw Ninja! Miał piwne oczy oraz żółtą bandanę o długich końcach. Mutant wstał zdejmując z siebie czarny strój. Na skorupie miał skrzyżowane dwa ciemnobrązowe pasy oraz jeden szerszy na dolnej części. Palce i dłoń przewiązane były szarymi bandażami . Ochraniacze na łokcie oraz kolana miał takie same jak bracia w ciemnym odcieniu brązu. Ochraniacze na nadgarstki oraz stopy. Czarne, sięgające do połowy kończyn. Na skorupie nosił w pochwie Shinto-nowoczesny miecz długością równy wakizashi. -Nie ruszaj się!-krzyknął Raph przystawiając do żółwia sai. -Co to za błazenada?-spytał stanowczo Leo.- Kim jesteś? -Nazywam się Erazm i zdaje się, że… jestem waszym bratem-wyjaśnił mutant. -Jaja sobie z nas robisz?-wtrącił Mikey. -Nie-odparł szybko. -O ile nam wiadomo w pojemniku były cztery żółwie-ciągnął Donnie. -W pojemniku tak, ale zanim was tam wsadzono, siedzieliśmy razem w jednym terrarium-tłumaczył.- Rozdzielono nas. -Jakbyśmy byli rodziną to nie lałbyś nas tak-szukał argumentu Raphael. -No sorry bardzo, ale to wy atakowaliście mnie-odpowiedział. -A ty zachowywałeś się jak szpieg-nie poddawał się. -Szukałem was-tłumaczył Erazm. -No i…-Raphowi skończyły się pomysły.- Ach, dość tego! Po prostu ci przyłożę! Zamachnął pięścią ale w porę zjawił się Leo rozdzielając ich. Odsunął żółwia od siebie mówiąc: -Jest tylko jedna osoba, która powie nam czy Erazm kłamie czy mówi prawdę. -Pogięło cię?!-wydarł się brat.- Chyba nie zamierzasz iść z tym oszustem do kryjówki?! -Jedynie Splinter będzie wiedział czy on jest naszym bratem. -No jasne, że nie jest! -Tego nie możesz być pewny, Raph! Erazm stał przysłuchując się kłótni żółwi. Szybko podszedł do niego Mikey. -Nie przejmuj się, ziom. Oni tak zawsze. -Erazm, ma do ciebie pytanie-wtrącił Donnie stając razem z Casey’m i April przed mutantem.- Jeżeli uważasz, że wszyscy cię atakowaliśmy to czemu nie walczyłeś też z April? Uważasz, że jest gorsza? -Skąd!-zaprzeczył.- Po prostu odnoszę się do dziewczyn z szacunkiem. Nie krzywdzę ich. Spojrzał na rudowłosą, wziął jej dłoń i pocałował ją dodając: -Ale przyznaję, że jesteś godnym przeciwnikiem. -Eee… dzięki-odparła zdziwiona i trochę zakłopotana.- To miłe. Tylko nie przesadzaj. Zabrała szybko rękę. W Donniem i Casey’m aż się zagotowało z zazdrości. Dosłownie z niej zielenieli. Leo poprowadził Erazma po c\dachu a potem zeskoczyli na ziemię. Najstarszy przekręcił mu maskę tak by zakryła oczy. Mikey otworzył właz a April zaprowadził Erazma na dół. Reszta podążyła za nimi. W drodze do kryjówki wszyscy mieli różne myśli co do piątego żółwia. Najbardziej on wkurzał Casey’go, Donniego i Rapha. -Jeżeli on okaże się naszym bratem to chyba przeprowadzę na nim bolesne eksperymenty-warknął Donatello. -Widać, że to u was rodzinne- dogryzał mu Jones.-Obaj ślinicie się do April. Żółw wkurzył się do granic możliwości. Chwycił chłopaka za szyję dusząc. Szybko odepchnął go Raphael mówiąc: -Opanuj się, stary. Jak zamierzasz zabić Erazmie to oszczędzaj siły. -Przeklęty lowelas- powiedział Casey patrząc na żółwia w żółtej bandanie. -Raczej Lowelazm-sprostował Donnie. -Ej, to dobre-rzekł chłopak.- Lowelazm. Bracia i przyjaciele poszli dalej za resztą. Było teraz trzech przeciwników Erazma oraz trójka gotowa mu zaufać. 'Rozdział 3~Zwierzaki~' Drużyna dotarła wreszcie do kryjówki. Leo przekręcił z powrotem Erazmowi maskę. Żółw rozejrzał się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu otwierając szeroko oczy. -Ochochoo!-zaczął.-Nieźle się urządziliście. -Słuchaj, jesteś tu tylko na chwilę więc się streszczaj-poganiał go Raph pchając do dojo. Nagle Erazm zauważył na ramieniu mutanta ciemnoczerwonego żółwika o fioletowych oczach. -Hej, jaki fajny żółw-powiedział chcąc go dotknąć.- To twój? -Łapy precz!-zawołał Raphael uderzając w dłoń Erazma.-To mój Chompy. -Ja też mam zwierzaka-wyjawił Mikey. Szybko pobiegł do kuchni a Erazm zasyczał przez zęby do swojej skorupy. -Co ty robisz?-zdziwiła się April. -Przywołuje moją przyjaciółkę- odparł. -Co ty?-zdziwił się Raph.-Trzymasz węża w skorupie? -Węża?-zaśmiał się. Nagle z pancerza na dłoń mutanta przeszła mała, biała myszka. Miała różowy nosek i łapki oraz długi, cienki ogonek. -To jest Mona Lisa-rzekł Erazm. Raphaela zamurowało. Natomiast reszta przyjaciół ledwo powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Żółw w żółtej bandanie nie wiedział o co im chodzi. Był zaskoczony rekcją nowych znajomych. -Co w tym imieniu takiego śmiesznego?-spytał.- Imię najpiękniejszej kobiety Leonarda da Vinciego. Przyjaciele nie mogli już dłużej wytrzymać i wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. W Raphaelu gotowało się jak w kotle. -Chodzi o to, że…-zaczął Casey. Raph podbiegł szybko do niego zakrywając mu usta ręką i przystawiając sai do policzka. -Powiedz mu a zaraz zginiesz blasku chwały i jutro będziesz wąchać kwiatki od spodu-zagroził.- Pod oczyszczalnią ścieków. -Okay, wyluzuj-uspokoił go chłopak.- Oprócz blasku chwały wszystko było paskudne. Po chwil iż kuchni wrócił Mikey niosąc w rękach Lodokicię. -To jest moja kotka-powiedział. -Eee… kotka?-zdziwił się Erazm. Lodokicia widząc mysz od razu włączyła swój zwierzęcy instynkt. Wywala się z rak Mikey’go skacząc na myszkę. Ta przerażona uciekła żółwiowi. -Mona!-zawołał mutant. W Raphie buzowała krew a Erazm i Michelangelo zaczęli gonić swoje zwierzaki. Myszka uciekała jak tylko szybko mogła a Kotka nie dawała za wygraną. Gdy mała Mona skoczyła na głowę Raphaela, Lodokicia podążyła za nią. Przez to całe zamieszanie z ramienia żółwia spadł Chompy. Mutant przestraszony kucnął przy nim pytając: -W porządku, mały przyjacielu? Zwierzaczek wydał swój charakterystyczny odgłos zlizując z twarzy żółwia lody. -Łapać tego szczura!-krzyknął Casey. -To mysz-poprawił go Erazm. -W każdym razie gryzoń-odparł chłopak. Leo zagrodził zwierzakom drogę do kuchni, Donnie do dojo, April do wyjścia a Mikey do sypialni. Raph rzucił się na oślep i złapał Lodokicię. Erazmowi z Casey’m udało się schwytać myszkę. -Dobra, Lowelazm-powiedział Donatello.- Zamieszanie zrobiłeś błyskawicznie. -Jestem Erazm, a jeśli ktoś woli to Era-odrzekł trochę zły.- To, że mam szacunek do dziewczyn nie znaczy, że jestem jakimś lowelasem. Nagle usłyszeli kroki dochodzące z dojo. Zanim się obejrzeli obok nich stanął mistrz Splinter. -Co tu się dzieje?-spytał nieco poddenerwowany. Zobaczywszy piątego żółwia w żółtej bandanie zamarł. Najwyraźniej on także nic nie wiedział o Erazmie. Wszyscy poszli do dojo. Donnie pobiegł jeszcze do laboratorium, ale zaraz też dołączył. Rozdział 4~Opwieści w żółwiej kryjówce~ Przyjaciele uklękli przed mistrzem Splinterem. Szczur dalej patrzył na Erazma zdziwionym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, że jego synowie mogliby mieć kolejnego zmutowanego brata a on przyszywanego syna. -Czy mógłbym dowiedzieć się, kim jest nasz gość?-spytał Hamato Yoshi. -Mistrzu, to jest Erazm i podejrzewa, że jesteśmy rodziną-tłumaczył Leo. -Rodziną?-zdziwił się Splinter. -Kłamie!-wtrącił Raph.- Nawet jeżeli byliśmy w jednym pojemniku to nie znaczy, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem! -Raphaelu, z wami było wtedy tak samo-podkreślił Yoshi.- Może niech Erazm opowie nam coś o sobie. -Własnie!-dodał Mikey.- Era, opowiedz nam swoją historię. Żółw w żółtej bandanie spojrzał na niego a później na resztę. Leo, April oraz Splinter byli bardzo zaciekawieni. Natomiast Donniemu, Casey’ mu i Raphowi najwyraźniej to leżało. Chłopak przełknął ślinę. -Okay, ale nie wiem, czy was nie zanudzę. -Daj spokój-odparła April.- Opowiadaj. -W porządku- zgodził się patrząc na nią czarującym wzrokiem.-Tak pięknej dziewczynie się nie odmawia. Rudowłosa zarumieniła się nieco. Jones i Donatello znów zaczęli zgrzytać zębami ze złości a potem gotować się z niej. -Wszystko zaczęło się w tym sklepie-zaczął.- Kupiło mnie pewnie hinduskie małżeństwo mieszkające od dawna w Nowym Jorku. Byłem prezentem dla ich rocznej córki, Amishy. Ale gdy wracali do domu zaatakowali ich Krangowie. Terrarium upadło na mutagen a ja zmieniłem się w humanoidalnego żółwia. -Z nami było podobnie-zwrócił uwagę Mikey. -Nie przerywaj-skarcił go Splinter. -Rodzice Amishy zginęli-ciągnął Erazm.- Ja błąkałem się przez kilka godzin dopóki nie znalazł mnie pewien człowiek. Wytrenował na wojownika Ninja a z czasem okazało się, że to był wuj Amishy. Ona też wkrótce zaczęła ćwiczyć razem ze mną i… -Zakochałeś się w niej, co?-zadał pytanie Michelangelo z uśmiechem. -No…-Erazmowi zabrakło słów. -Wiedziałem!-zawołał najmłodszy. -Mówiłem, że to lowelas-szepnął do Rapha i Donniego Casey. -Dobra, ale to dalej nie daje nam gwarancji, że jesteś naszym bratem-wtrącił Leo. -No to ja już nie wiem jak wam to udowodnić-westchnął Erazm. -Za to ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie wiem-odparła złośliwie Donatello chcąc pokazać April, że jest o wiele lepszy od niego. Wyjął zza siebie strzykawkę z długą igłą. Wbił ją szybko żółwiowi w ramię pobierając krew. Następnie wyjął jeszcze cztery strzykawki wstrzykując w swoją oraz braci ręce. Poszedł do laboratorium zamykając za sobą drzwi. Reszta wróciła do salonu czekając na werdykt żółwia. Minuty mijały jedna za drugą a przyjaciele coraz bardziej się denerwowali. -Skończyłem!-rozległ się głos Donatello. Na ten dźwięk wszyscy wbiegli do pracowni. Donnie spojrzał na nich z powagą. -I co?-dociekał Mikey. 'Rozdział 5~ Nieczysta gra~' Donnie spojrzał jeszcze raz na probówkę pod mikroskopem a potem na strzykawki z krwią swoją i braci. -Erazm nie jest naszym bratem-powiedział szybko. Nie ma żadnego pokrewieństwa między nim a nami. Era zaskoczony odszedł do tyłu a Raphael niespodziewanie zatrzymał go przystawiając mu do szyi swoje sai. Żółw żółtej bandanie podniósł ręce do góry nieco wystraszony. -Dobra, gadaj!-warknął Raph.- Kto cię nasłał? Shredder? Krangowie? -Ja nie mam pojęcia o czym ani o kim mówisz-odrzekł Erazm. -Łżesz! Sam mówiłeś, że rodzice jakiejś twojej kumpeli zginęli przez Krangów. Nie kłam, że nie wiesz kim oni są! -Chyba, że to było kolejne kłamstwo-wtrącił Casey. -Erazm, ty to wszystko wymyśliłeś?-spytała April.- Ta cała historia to kłamstwo? -Skąd!-odrzekł szybko Era.- Myślałem, że jest między nami pokrewieństwo. Ten sam gatunek, pojemnik. -Zwykły kłamca-wysyczał Donnie. -Spadaj stąd!-krzyknął Raph.- No już! Erazm zwiesił głowę wychodząc z laboratorium. April przypominając sobie, że żółw nie zna drogi na powierzchnię postanowiła, że go odprowadzi. Donatello by mieć oko na dwójkę dołączył do nich. Zanim wyszli z kryjówki dziewczyna przekręciła Erze bandanę tak, by niczego nie widział. Casey też chciał iść, ale Leo zatrzymał go twierdząc, e narobi tylko większego zamieszania. Erazm, April i Donnie wyszli z domu. Przez całą drogę nie odzywali się do siebie słowem. Donatello przepełniała złość i zazdrość a April było nieco żal Ery, lecz mimo to nie miała już takiego zaufania do żółwia co wcześniej. Kilka minut później cała trójka dotarła na powierzchnię. Erazm przekręcił maskę. -Droga wolna- powiedział Donnie.- Możesz iść. Mutant zrobił kilka kroków po czym gwałtownie odwrócił się mówiąc: -Musicie stąd uciekać! I to już! -Co?-zdziwiła się April.-O czym ty mówisz? Nagle Era zauważył za dwójką Krangoboty. -Padnij!-zawołał. Zdążył skoczyć na Donniego i go odepchnąć gdy wtem wokół rozproszył się dym. Żółwie zakryły oczy kaszląc od niego. Szybko wstrzymali oddech. Kiedy kłęby opadły obaj podnieśli powieki. -April?!-zawołał Donatello. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po całej okolicy a następnie spojrzał na Erazma. Mutant stał wystraszony, ale widać było, że wiedział o zasadzce. Żółw we fioletowej bandanie ledwo trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Podszedł do Ery z wkurzonym błyskiem w oku. -Wiedziałeś, że Krangowie tu będą!-krzyknął.- Prowadziłeś nas prosto w pułapkę! -Musiałem-tłumaczył. -Co to znaczy „musiałem”?! Pozwoliłeś, żeby oni ją zabrali! Niby masz taki szacunek do dziewczyn a pozwoliłeś, żeby porwali April! -Ty nic nie rozumiesz. -Masz rację. W tym jednym się zgadzamy! -Ja wam wszystko wytłumaczę, ale muszę wrócić do waszej kryjówki. -Jeszcze czego?! Nie ma mowy! Żółw najchętniej ruszyłby w pogoń za Krangobotami, ale wiedział, że bez braci wiele nie zdziała. Wrócił więc do kanałów zostawiając Erazma samego. 'Rozdział 6~ Niebieska zmiana~' Donnie wpadł do kryjówki jak oparzony. Padł na kolana ciężko dysząc. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zadyszka skutecznie mu to utrudniała. Rozglądał się spostrzegł, że w salonie nie ma nikogo. Żółw pobiegł do laboratorium, potem do dojo a następnie do sypialni braci. Nigdzie ich nie zastał. Próbując się do nich dodzwonić odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Postanowił sam ruszyć April z odsieczą. Zabrał tylko zapas shurikenów i bomb dymnych po czym wybiegł z kryjówki. Była już czwarta nad ranem. Zaczęło się powoli rozwidniać. Donatello ruszył po dachach choć sam nie wiedział dokładnie w jakiej Kryjówce Krangowie przetrzymywali jego przyjaciółkę. Tyle ich było w mieście. Postanowił sprawdzić najpierw warsztat mechaniczny. Szybko do niego dobiegł klękając przy kłódce. -Co ty robisz?-spytał ktoś za nim. Żółw odwrócił się a jego mina błyskawicznie zrzedła. -Lowelazm, nie rozumiem czemu ty nie możesz się ode mnie odczepić-odparł.- Zamierzam uratować April. -Ale tutaj jej nie ma-wyjawił.- Jeżeli chcesz to zaprowadzę cię do prawdziwej kryjówki. -Nie zamierzam ci ufać. -No to szukaj jej dalej po całym mieście. Ciekawe czy ją znajdziesz zanim Krangowie zrobią dziewczynie krzywdę. Donnie zadrżał ze złości ledwo trzymając nerwy na wodzy. Zostawił kłódkę w spokoju powoli wstając. -Dobra-powiedział.- Zaprowadź mnie do niej. Ale nie spuszczam z ciebie oka ani na jedną, małą chwileczkę. -Niech będzie-westchnął Era. Żółwie ruszyły. Erazm bardzo szybko doprowadził Donatello do kryjówki Krangów. Było to poddasze dawnego ratusza. Nikt tam nie zaglądał od lat więc to było idealne miejsce dla kosmitów. Mutant weszły do środka przez okrągłe, odchylone okno. Zobaczyły mnóstwo ekranów oraz podest z konsolą, ale Krangów nie widzieli. Chłopcy przeszli szybko do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Zobaczyły sześć cel za szkłem. Przeszli kawałek gdy nagle Donnie zauważył w jednym z więzień leżącą April. Była nieprzytomna i sina. -Tylko nie to-przeraził się Donatello. Szybko rozgryzł zabezpieczenia i szkło się rozchyliło. Żółw podbiegł do rudowłosej sprawdzając oddech. -No i co?-spytał Erazma. Nagle Donnie wyciągając kij przycisnął nim mutanta do ściany. Zmarszczył czoło rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. -To wszystko przez ciebie-powiedział cicho.- Ona nie żyje! Zabiłeś ją! -Co?-przeraził się żółw.- T-to niemożliwe. -Jasne, osoba, która jest sina, zimna i nie oddycha a jej serce przestał obić z pewnością śpi!-krzyknął z sarkazmem. -Amisha- wyszeptał Era. -Co?-zapytał Donnie.- To ta twoja dziewczyna?! Nie daruje! Przycisnął go mocniej do ściany a jego kij zaczął sunąć się ku górze do szyi Erazma. Mutantowi zaczęło brakować powietrza. -Donnie, daj wyjaśnić!-wydusił. Wtem ze skorupy Ery wyszła jego myszka po czym przechodząc po ramieniu Donatello ugryzła go w nos. Żółw gwałtownie odstąpił puszczając Erazma. Mała Mona wskoczyła na jego rękę chowając do skorupy. -Daj m iw końcu dojść do słowa- powiedział żółw w żółtej bandanie.-Musiałem was oszukać bo Krangowie porwali Amishę i zagrozili, że ją zabiją. Chciałem ją tylko uratować. Tak jak ty April. Myślałem, że zrozumiesz. Więc wybacz, ale teraz chcę odnaleźć swoją przyjaciółkę. Erazm rzucił mu chłodne spojrzenie odchodząc. Z twarzy Donatello wciąż nie zachodziła złość. Dopiero, gdy żółw zniknął a zakrętem zaczęło mu się robić żal znienawidzonego mutanta. Spojrzał przez chwilę w ziemię chowając kij. Potem odwrócił wzrok patrząc na April z rozpaczą. Podszedł do niej klękając i zamykając oczy. -To wszystko moja wina-powiedział.- I co ja teraz powiem reszcie? Wtem zobaczył, że rudowłosa coraz bardziej sinieje, staje się ręcz niebieska i świecąca. Nagle poruszyła głową a potem wstając otworzyła oczy. Białe oczy. -April!-zawołał uszczęśliwiony Donatello. Jednak zanim zdążył ją przytulić spostrzegł, że dziewczyna jakoś dziwnie na niego patrzy. Z taką biała głębią zwierzęcej wściekłości. Żółw wstał powoli odsuwając. Po chwili April wyrosły kocie uszy i lamparci ogon. Wyglądała jak niebieska krzyżówka człowieka, kota domowego i lamparta. Do tego cały czas wściekle warczała. Donnie wyciągnął kij nieco wystraszony. Jednak gdy dziewczyna zaryczała na niego jak lew szybko podskoczył do góry uciekając. Biegnąc zauważył Erazma błąkającego się po innym korytarzu z celami. -LOWELAZM!-krzyknął żółw.- WIEJ! -Co?-zdziwił się. Donatello przebiegł mu przed nosem. Mutant popatrzył w przeciwnym kierunku zauważając April. Przerażony też zwiał. 'Rozdział 7~Przez ranę do lekarstwa~' Dwa żółwie wyskoczyły przez okno w panice. Spojrzały jeszcze raz na ratusz, ale widząc przez wybitą szybę rozzłoszczoną April uciekli z krzykiem. Biegli najszybciej jak tylko umieli. Cały czas buzowała w nich adrenalina. -Co jej się stało?-spytał Erazm. -Krangowie zamienili ją chyba w jakąś krzyżówkę zwierząt-odparł Donnie. -Chyba? -No nie wiem! Widziałeś, jak się na mnie rzuciła? Co niby miałem zrobić?! -Może jakoś ją uspokoić? -To ty jesteś lowelasem. Było ją oczarować. -To raczej twoja dziewczyna i to twoja działka. -Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną! Erazm przekręcił oczami ciężko wzdychając. Biegli dalej aż wreszcie dotarli do kryjówki. Przez ten pospiech Donnie zapomniał zakryć Erze oczy. Wpadli do środka dysząc ciężko i padając na kolana. Donatello rozejrzał się dookoła, ale jego braci nadal nie było. Żółw zaczął się już trochę niepokoić o nich. -Dlaczego oni jeszcze nie wrócili?-zastanawiał się.- Coś musiało się stać. -A dzwoniłeś do nich?-spytał Erazm. -Ech, Lowelazm… czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto nie wpadłby na tak pierwszorzędny pomysł?-odparł sarkastycznie. -Dobra, tylko proponuje. A może pogadaj ze Splinterem. -To chyba najgłupszy… chwila, to całkiem niezły pomysł. -Czasami mógłbyś słuchać. Donnie westchnął ciężko idąc do dojo. Erazm podążył a nim. Żółw we fioletowej bandanie zapukał do drzwi sypialni Splintera i po chwili szczur wyszedł patrząc na nich ze spokojem. -Czy coś się stało?-spytał. -Sensei, czy widziałeś gdzieś resztę?-odparł Donatello.- Nie mogę się z nimi skontaktować a nie wracają od dawna. -Nie, sam jestem trochę zaniepokojony-powiedział mistrz gładząc swoją brodę gdy nagle coś zauważył.-Mój synu, co ci się stało w rękę? Donnie spojrzał na swoje ramię zauważając na nim cztery niebieskie rany jak po pazurach dużego kota. -To April-rzekł zakrywając obrażenie dłonią.- Zmieniła się w kocicę. Pewnie gdy uciekałem zdążyła mnie podrapać. Wtem otworzył szeroko oczy. Wyglądał jakby coś go olśniło. I tak też było. -Coś nie tak?-zdziwił się Erazm. -Zdążyła mnie podrapać-przypomniał.- Czyli zostawiła mi swoje DNA. Zbadam co ją odmieniło i opracuję antidotum. Żółw szybko pobiegł do swojego laboratorium w podskokach. Era zaskoczony stał patrząc jak odchodzi a raczej jak odfruwa. Następnie spojrzał na mistrza trochę zawstydzony i przygnębiony. -O co chodzi, moje dziecko?-dociekał ze spokojem. -Mistrzu Splinterze, to moja wina, że April zmieniła się w tą niebieską kocicę-tłumaczył.- Krangowie kazali mi wyprowadzić i schwytać wszystkich. A ja chciałem tylko uratować Amishę. O to chodziło od samego początku. I teraz boje się, że te różowe móżdżki zmieniły ją a co gorsza całą resztę w krwiożercze bestie. -Erazm, przeszłości nie da się zmienić-powiedział Yoshi kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.- Ale działałeś w słusznym celu. Każdy z nas zrobiłby wszystko byle tylko ocalić ważną osobę. Wierz mi. Wiem coś o tym. Pomóż Donatello w utworzeniu lekarstwa. Będę spokojniejszy, gdy ktoś będzie czuwał przy nim. Mutant skinął głową wybiegając z dojo. Bardzo szybko znalazł się w laboratorium. Zauważył, że Donnie zebrał już próbkę DNA April ze swojej rany. Właśnie wkładał ją pod mikroskop gdy nagle syknął przez zęby łapiąc za ramię. -Jak ci idzie?-spytał Erazm. -Nie najgorzej-odrzekł.- Ach! -Gdzie leży apteczka?-dociekał żółw. -Na tamtej półce-mruknął pokazując palcem i cały czas patrząc przez szkiełko mikroskopu. Era zauważył małe pudełko, wziął je, otworzył i wyjął wodę utlenioną oraz bandaż. -Zaraz, a po co apteczka?-zapytał zdziwiony Donatello. -Żeby opatrzyć ci tą ranę- wyjaśnił.- A teraz się nie ruszaj. Może boleć. Polał obrażenie żółwia wodą. Donnie jęknął, ale ból trwał tylko krótką chwilę. Erazm szybko obwiązał rany bandażem. Gdy zamykał apteczkę usłyszał krzyk przyjaciela: -Mam! -Co?-dopytywał. -Ta substancja to mieszanka różnych DNA kotów, mutagenu i… ach! -Czego?! -Glitrobricynu! -A co to? -Substancja, pierwiastek odkryty dawno temu, ale wycofano go i zabroniono jakiejkolwiek styczności z nim bo wtedy ludzie zmieniali się w coś zupełnie innego. To tłumaczy czemu na April też podziałał. -Dasz radę zrobić lekarstwo? -Nigdy nie pracowałem z glitrobricynem więc nie wiem na co zareaguje a na co nie, ale postaram się. -To bierz się do roboty! Rozdział 8~Ciągłę kłótnie i porażka~ Donnie siedział w laboratorium piątą godzinę. Przelewał substancje z menzurki do menzurki, z probówki do probówki. Płyny zmieniały kolory z zielonego na pomarańczowy a potem na niebieski i czerwony. Erazm w tym czasie przyglądał się mu z daleka z zaskakującą łatwością zapamiętując każdy ruch Donatello. Żółw we fioletowej bandanie wsadził trzy probówki do centryfugi i włączył ją a jedno szkiełko z żółtą plamą substancji włożył do inkubatora. Po dwudziestu minutach udało się stworzyć antidotum. Wlał je do pojemnika ze sprayem. -Gotowe- powiedział.- Powinno zadziałać. -Jak to powinno?-spytał Era.- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz zrobić z April królika doświadczalnego? -To zależy. Jeżeli spotkamy tą twoją dziewczynę to najpierw popryskam ją. -Chcesz poświęcić Amishę?! Czy ci odbiło?! -Nie chcę jej poświęcać, głąbie! Chcę tylko przywrócić im ludzką postać. -Testując lek na Amishy? Jak na zwierzęciu? -To zadziała. Nie bój się tak. -A jak nie? -To wtedy będziemy się martwić. -Coś ty powiedział?! Erazmowi puściły nerwy. Podszedł szybko do żółwia chcąc się na niego rzucić. Donnie jednak zatrzymał go kładąc rękę na jego twarzy. Położył lekarstwo na stole starając odepchnąć Erę od siebie. Mutant po chwili odepchnął jego rękę powalając na ziemię. Już miał przyłożyć mu pięścią gdy nagle do laboratorium wszedł Splinter. -Co tu się znowu dzieje?!-krzyknął zdenerwowany. -Sensei!-zawołał Donatello. Szczur rozdzielił chłopaków odsuwając od siebie. -Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić Amishy!-warknął Erazm. -Chcę ją wyleczyć nie krzywdzić!-odparł Donnie.- Chyba, że ona wale nie istnieje i dlatego tak reagujesz. -Że co?!-wkurzył się żółw w żółtej bandanie. -Dość!-przerwał im Yoshi.-Zamiast ratować wasze przyjaciółki wolicie się kłócić? Nastolatkowie uspokoili się zaprzestając wrzasków i szamotaniny. Splinter odetchnął głęboko składając ręce z tyłu. -Idźcie-rzekł.- Ocalcie je. Donnie i Erazm skłonili się po czym zabierając lekarstwo wybiegli z kryjówki. Jednak cały czas wymieniali się chłodnym spojrzeniem. Wyszli na powierzchnię gdy słońce było już wysoko i dochodziła dziesiąta. Żółwie szybko pobiegli do rausza. Po cichu weszli do środka tak by nie zwrócić uwagi ludzi. Przeszli kawałek nie zauważając żadnych Krangów. To było dość dziwne, że w kryjówce nie było zastali drugi raz kosmitów. Przeszli jeszcze kawałek zanim usłyszeli ciche pomruki. Gdy tylko się odwrócili zobaczyli przed sobą April. Chodziła przygarbiona jak humanoidalny kot. Jednak nagle doszła także druga dziewczyna. -Amisha!-zawołał Erazm. -Nastolatka miała tak samo białe oczy, niebieską, neonową skórę, kocie uszy i lamparci ogon. Do tego jeszcze czarne włosy starannie uczesane w warkocz, czerwoną kropkę między oczami, jasnoniebieski pas materiału (taki jak przy sari) , czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, granatowy pasek, ciemne leginsy no i buty w kolorze ciemnego złota. -Donnie, pryskaj no!-krzyknął. Żółw nastawił już pojemnik gdy nagle Amisha rzuciła się na niego. Mutant w ostatniej chwili podał lek Erze. Ten, gdy już prawie złapał go w ręce został odepchnięty przez April. Pojemnik upadł na ziemię, i rozbił się a substancja wylała się. -Nie!-zawołali przerażeni chłopcy. Odepchnęli dziewczyny od siebie, ale wtem rozległy się kolejne pomruki. Z ciemności wyszła cała reszta przyjaciół. -Leo!-zawołał Era. -Raph!-zawtórował mu Donnie. -Mikey!-dodawał Erazm. -Cas… jego to mi akurat nie szkoda-stwierdził Donatello. Wszyscy rzucili się na mutanty. Donnie i Erazm wyciągnęli broń odskakując gwałtownie. Jednak przyjaciele najwyraźniej nie zamierzali ich zabijać. Kiedy Donatello odsunął się jeszcze kawałek stojący za nim Raph gwałtownie wbił w jego bark swoje zęby. Żółw krzyknął głośno a Era słysząc go odepchnął od siebie Leo, który razem z resztą zniknął w mroku. -Donnie!-zawołał mutant w żółtej bandanie podbiegając do niego.- Wszystko gra? -Chyba t… nie, jednak nie-odparł suwając się na nogach. Erazm podtrzymał go, ale on i tak ukląkł tracąc siły. -Obawiam się, że ten przekształcony mutagen przenosi się śliną-powiedział Donatello widząc, że rana robi się niebieska..- Inaczej Raph by mnie nie ugryzł. -No to co teraz?-spytał wystraszony Erazm. -Nie mamy już antidotum a ja zaraz zacznę wariować-odparł.- Lowelazm, musisz wrócić do kryjówki i zrobić kolejną dawkę. -Ja? -Tak, ty! W przeciwnym razie wszyscy ze świrujemy i zamienimy się w koty. -Ale, ale… ja… dobra, postaram się. -Dzięki. Po chwili Donnie padł na podłogę tracąc przytomność. Era odsunął się wyciągając miecz. Minęło dziesięć minut a nic się nie działo. Wreszcie żółw podszedł do przyjaciela sprawdzając czy żyje. -Nie-powiedział.- Donatello, weź nie wariuj. Nie odwalaj mi tu kity! Słyszysz?! Donnie! 'Rozdział 9 ~Drugie lekarstwo~' W końcu Donatello poruszył głową. Erazm pamiętając o przemianie cofnął się szybko do tyłu łapiąc za Shinto. Po chwili skóra Donniego posiniała a do neonowego niebieskiego koloru. Pod skorupą pojawił się lamparci ogon, na głowie kocie uszy a białe ślepia dosłownie iskrzyły zwierzęcym rozjuszeniem i wściekłością. Żółw cofał się coraz dalej. Nagle przybiegła cała reszta przyjaciół. Wszyscy złowrogo pomrukiwali. Erazm nie wiedział co ma robić. Nie mógł uciec bo Mikey i Casey odcięli go od otwartego okna a nie mógł też nikogo atakować, ponieważ wtedy kotowaci rzuciliby się na niego. Z pomocą przyszła mu jego mała, myszowata przyjaciółka. Wyskoczyła z jego skorupy na ziemię. Niebiescy znajomi widząc ją od razu zaczęli zachowywać się jak małe kociaki, które usiłują złapać mysz. Mona uciekła dając Erze czas na ucieczkę.. Żółw dobiegł do okna otwierając je. -Mona, zmiatamy!-zawołał do zwierzaka. Wtem usłyszał głośne piski myszki. Odwrócił się szybko widząc jak ogonek Lisy zostaje zasysany prze Mikey’go niczym makaron. -Mona, nie!-krzyknął przerażony Erazm. Nie mógł jej wydostać bo koty gwałtownie spojrzały na niego z wściekłością. Żółw wyskoczył przez okno, wylądował na parapecie niższego po czym przebiegł na sąsiedni dach. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na ratusz przypominając sobie o małej przyjaciółce. Zamknął na chwilę oczy a potem popędził do kryjówki. Przez cały czas zastanawiał się i powtarzał w głowie krok po kroku jak powinien stworzyć nowe lekarstwo. Wkrótce znalazł się już w domu żółwi. Szybko wszedł do laboratorium zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wziął menzurki, probówki, szkiełka, postawił centryfugę i inkubator. Zaczął powtarzać wszystko to, co wcześniej robił donnie. Oczywiście tak od razu nie osiągnął celu. Sporo razy substancja wybuchła osmalając mu twarz. Jednak wreszcie po wyjęciu płynów z inkubatora i centryfugi a następnie połączeniu ich udało mu się zrobić lekarstwo. W każdym razie było w takim samym jasnofioletowym kolorze co tamto poprzednie. Erazm wlał je do pojemnika wychodząc. Gdy otworzył drzwi zauważył stojącego przed nim Splintera. Przerażony mało nie upuścił antidotum. -Erazm, gdzie jest reszta?-spytał szczur. -Oni… oni zamienili się w koty-wyjaśnił żółw.- Nie tylko April i Amisha. Nawet Donnie. Splinter stanął zaskoczony. Zauważył jednak, że chyba nie to go tak dołuje. -Erazm, czy coś jeszcze się stało/-dociekał. -Nie.. znaczy tak-wydusił.- Mikey… zjadł moją mysz. Sensei był coraz bardziej zdziwiony. -Musze iść ich wyleczyć-powiedział. -Oczywiście, idź, ale bądź ostrożny- poradził Yoshi. -Eee… mistrzu, jeżeli ich uzdrowię to możliwe, że już nie wrócę wiec… żegnaj, sensei. -Jesteś pewny, ze nie wrócisz? -Może kiedyś wrócę, ale na pewno nie prędko. -W takim razie o widzenia, Erazmie. Żółw uśmiechnął się. -Do widzenia, mistrzu. Mutant wybiegł szybko z kryjówki. Równie szybko dobiegł do ratusza. Był już wieczór . Żółw wszedł do środka bardzo cicho przez otworzone okno, którym wcześniej uciekł. Po raz kolejny nie zauważył żadnych Krangobotów. Czyżby to poddasze stanowiło celę dla „prototypowych” mutantów? Erazm szedł dalej rozglądając dokładnie. Po chwili znów rozległy się pomruki. Odwracając się zobaczył rzucającą się na niego Amishę. Mutant w ostatniej chwili zdążył prysnąć na nią lekarstwem. 'Rozdział 10~I po kotach~' Erazm padł na ziemię patrząc na jasnofioletową chmurę dymu. Po chwili wyszła z niego przyjaciółka w swej naturalnej postaci. Popatrzyła na niego swymi brązowymi oczami ze zdziwieniem, ale i ulgą. -Erazm-powiedziała uszczęśliwiona. -Amisha!-zawołał żółw. Mutant szybko wstał a dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję. Chłopak przytulił ją do siebie z uśmiechem. Nagle oboje usłyszeli kolejne pomruki. Z ciemności wyszli wszyscy przemienieni przyjaciele. Erazm zakrył sobą Amishę wyciągając pojemnik z lekarstwem . Szybko nacisnął spust wypuszczając antidotum. Dziewczyna zauważając jeszcze Mikey’go i Leo podgoniła ich do chmury. W końcu żółwie, April oraz Casey odzyskali swą dawną postać. -Lowelazm, udało ci się!-zawołał Donnie. -Jak?-nie rozumiał Raph. -Mam dobrą pamięć-wyjaśnił. Podprowadził przyjaciółkę bliżej siebie mówiąc: -To jest właśnie Amisha. Jak widzicie istnieje. Donatello zrobiło się trochę wstyd, że nie wierzył żółwiowi. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do nich. Wtem Mikey poczuł jakby coś ruszało mu się w brzuchu. Gwałtownie się skulił i po chwili wypluł myszkę Erazma. -Mona!-zawołał żółw. Wziął małą przyjaciółkę do ręki przytulając. Zwierzątko z powrotem ukryło się w jego skorupie. Nagle przyjaciele usłyszeli czyjeś kroki i jakieś robotyczne dźwięki. Po cichu wyjęli bron domyślając się, kto nadchodzi. Wtedy zobaczyli kilkoro Krangobotów idących w ich stronę. -Krang, istota zwana Erazmem zdradziła Kranga-powiedział jeden z nich. -Potwierdzam Krang, istota zwana Erazmem właśnie przywróciła istoty zwane jeńcami do rzeczy zwanej dawną postacią-dodał drugi. -Was czasami nie denerwuje ten ich język?-spytał Era. -A myślisz, że dlaczego ich lejemy?-odparł sarkastycznie Raph. Żółw wzruszył ramionami i po chwili wszyscy ruszyli do ataku. Tylko Amisha oraz Erazm jeszcze się powstrzymywali. Przyjaciel widział, że dziewczyna nie chce brać udziału w walce. -Amisha..-zaczął żółw kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. -Wiesz, że nie dam rady-odrzekła.- Zabili mi rodziców. -No wiem, ale teraz masz szansę, żeby im dołożyć. -Przecież i ty, i wuj mówiliście mi, że nie powinnam kierować się zemstą. -Zemstą nie, ale dobrą zabawą owszem. Amisha uśmiechnęła się do niego zaczynając wierzyć we własne możliwości. Wyciągnęła zza siebie kij, który następnie wydłużył się czterokrotnie a na jednym jego końcu wysunęło się ostrze. -Hej, może pomożecie?!-spytał Leo. Dwójka szybko pobiegła w ich kierunku. Erazm przeciął jednego z Krangobotów na pół a Amisha wbiła naginatę w drugiego. Wkrótce wszystkie roboty zostały pokonane. Jednak coś nie grało. Słyszeli jeszcze jakieś dziwne trzeszczenie. Donnie popatrzył w górę z przerażeniem. Wiele strzałów z blasterów wycelowano w przestarzałe podpory dachu. -To się zaraz zawali!-krzyknął.- Uciekajcie! Wszyscy pędem ruszyli do okna. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd na Erazma rzuciły się dwa Krangoboty przygniatając go do podłogi. -Erazm!-zawołała Amisha. Donatello widząc przyjaciela kazał dziewczynie uciekać a sam ruszył na pomoc Erze. Odepchnął mocno dwóch kosmitów, pomógł wstać mutantowi i razem z nim pobiegł do okna. Niestety jednak gruzy zawaliły kompletnie drogę ucieczki. Przyjaciele zaczęli nerwowo rozglądać się za jakimś wyjściem. Wtedy zobaczyli dziurę a dachu a sekundę później budynek zupełnie się zawalił. Reszta obserwowała z narastającym napięciem całą sytuację. Patrzyli czy żółwie już nadchodzą, ale nigdzie ich nie było widać. April próbowała wyczuć przyjaciół, lecz to nic nie dało. Jednak nagle drużyna usłyszała za sobą kroki. Odwrócili się zauważając dwójkę mutantów. Ubrudzeni tynkiem i nieco podrapani. Amisha szybko podbiegł do Erazma przytulając go mocno. -To miała być dobra zabawa?!-krzyknęła przez łzy.- Myślałam, że umrę ze strachu! -A ja świetnie się bawiłem-zaśmiał się. -Idiota!-wybuchła szturchając go ze złością. Nagle jednak stanęła na palcach przysuwając jego głowę i całując. -Żyjesz?-spytał Leo podchodząc do Donniego. -Tak, trochę zadrapań i tyle-odparł. -Przekonałeś się do Erazma?-dociekała April. -Skoro nas uratował to raczej nie jest zły-stwierdził. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego całując w policzek. Po chwili podeszli do nich Erazm i Amisha. -Chłopaki…i April-zaczął żółw.- My będziemy już iść. -Dokąd?-spytał Mikey. -Opuszczamy miasto, mamy dosyć siedzenia w jednym miejscu- odparła nastolatka.- Chcemy zwiedzić świat. Marzymy o tym od dawna. -Nie możecie zostać?-dopytywał Leo. -Nie-Amisha pokręciła głową.- Chcielibyśmy, ale mamy zamiar przeżywać inne przygody poza Nowym Jorkiem. Przecież Ziemia nie kończy się na nim. Dzięki wiedzy jaką uzyskaliśmy od mojego wuja możemy uczyć w innych krajach Ninjutsu. -Ludzie nie będą się bać Erazma?-dopytywała April. -Przekonamy ich, że jest dobry-ciągnęła. -Erazm, wybacz, że ci dogryzaliśmy-wtrącił Donnie patrząc na Rapha i Casey’go.- Po prostu… -Spoko, chłopaki. Sam wiem, że czasami jestem straszną kanalią-odrzekł. -Żegnajcie-powiedział Leo. -Może jeszcze tu wrócimy-oznajmił Era.- Tak więc na razie. -Naraska, Erazm i Amisha-odparł Mikey. Dwójka podeszła do krawędzi dachu po czym przeskakując na kolejny dach odeszli. Przyjaciele stali machając im i patrząc z uśmiechami. Westchnęli ciężko po czym wrócili do kanałów. '''THE END' Dziekuję Wam bardzo, że mimo mojej niekompetencji i lenistwa jednak doczytaliście do końca. Ostatnio zapominam o opach z Wiki bo pisze głównie na Wattpadzie .Tam mam więcej możliwości. Ale nie martwcie się... jeszcze was trochę powkurzam :P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania